When interacting with a conventional customer service provider, a customer often speaks to a customer service agent or representative over a voice call or through an online chat service session. During these interactions, the customer service agent is privy to any personal information the customer may be required to provide such as, for example, a Social Security number or sensitive medical information. Such conventional approaches to obtaining sensitive personal information from the customer leaves the sensitive personal information unprotected and vulnerable to use or other exploitation by a rouge or otherwise corrupt customer service representative.
Accordingly, there is a need to protect a customer's sensitive personal information that the customer may be required to provide when interacting with a customer service representative.